Oh what a beautiful bird I am
by peachpandabear
Summary: Jack Spicer evil boy genius may not be as alone as we were all lead to believe.
1. Character Bio: Juliet

Character Bio

The Basics:

Juliet Indago-Penna

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Father: James Indago

Mother: Ellis Penna

Heritage (what race is he/she?): Caucasian

Occupation: Apprentice to mothers fashion business

Height: 5' 4"

Average Weight/Body build (size basically): 122 lb.

Eye color: Light blue, with green around the pupil

Hair color: Strawberry- Blonde

Skin color: Pale with a rosy hue

Other: Tattoo of a Phoenix on right hip bone

The Generic:

Favorite Color: Sapphire blue

Favorite Food: Red velvet cheesecake

Favorite animal: Owl

Any particular fetishes: None that she knows of

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Current partner: None

-How s/he met them: -

-Reasons for being with them: -

-Old partners and reasons for leaving them: Estella Aecor, Estella didn't want her any more.

Current friends (best friends mainly): Jack Spicer, Nikolai Mason

-How did s/he meet them: Childhood friends, Pen pal turned classmate

-How long has s/he known them: since the age of 5, about 6 months

-Any strange crushes on any of them: Pretend dating Jack to appease their parents

The Complicated Stuff:

Likes (general):

- Things she likes to do: Design for her mother, watch jack build his robots, snark at others

-Things she likes in other people: Intelligence, Wit, Sarcasm, and Humor

-Other things she likes: The beach, the smell of books, and the sound of rain

Dislikes (general):

-Things she dislikes and why: People she doesn't know touching her, it makes her uncomfortable. Someone reading over her shoulder, it's a pet peeve.

-Traits in people she dislikes: Pride, Extreme temper

Style preference(s):

-Clothing style: Depends on her mood

-Fighting style: None

-Relationship style: Serious or just friends (with Jack and Nikolai)

-music style: She'll listen to just about anything except rap music without complaint

-Hair style: Varies depending on her mood, she never dyes it though

-Overall attitude trying to convey and why: Depends on mood

Dominating mood: usually pretty calm

-Reason for mood: it's her default mood

Other strong moods: Jealousy, protectiveness

-Reasons behind them: she doesn't trust people she doesn't know, especially with her friends.

Obvious flaws:

-Emotional: Partially bi-polar, her mood changes in a blink of an eye depending on the situation. Not very trusting.

-Physical: Relatively flat chested, lots of moles and freckles

-Mental: Low self confidence though she puts up a front

Past:

Emotions (things they generally feel):

-Feelings towards parents/siblings: pretty distant with her parents but adores her older brother

-Reasons for feeling this way: they are gone most of the time for work so shes with her brother most of the time

-Feelings towards others: doesn't trust strangers but is fiercely loyal to the few she cares for

-Reasons for feeling this way: she's been burned before

-Feelings towards friends: Fiercely loyal and a great deal of trust

-Reasons for feeling this way: they are the few she trusts completely

-Feelings towards family: likes her little cousins but is wary of her uncle and aunt

-Reasons for feeling this way: they never really speak to her except to drop the kids off for baby sitting

Good Tendencies: Very tidy about everything she does

-Habitual tendencies: Bites her lip and tugs on her hair when thinking

Bad Tendencies: Shuts herself away from others when trying to work out a problem

-Habitual tendencies: Nail biting

Relationship to Others around her:

-View on her relationship with others: Strong with friends but weak with others

-Relationship with friends: Strong

-Relationship with family: Weak with aunts and uncles, but strong with cousins.

-Relationship with parents/siblings: Weak with parents, strong with brother.

How others view her: others than family and friends think she's just a pretty face

-Reason for their view: they only know the family name not the person

View on herself: Should be more trusting and less of a bother

-Reason for view: Minimal friends and self esteem issues

Special abilities (or defined special features): explained later in the story

-Often used for: -

Skills:

Other: Dance, a little singing

Social Status: Famous

-Reason for status: Her parents

Ethnic background (culture they were raised in): raised in London, England

Beliefs they were raised with: Christianity

Beliefs they have acquired/come to believe in since (if any): Atheism

Here's the bio for the main OC I'm putting into this story, I probably won't make any other bio's cause I'm lazy, but here's Juliet! Anyway, I haven't decided on any pairings for this story yet except for no Juliet X Jack and no Juliet X Nikolai, so feel free to suggest some for me to put in here. Though I do have to say I'm leaning towards Chack as a pairing but no decisions have been made. Thanks for reading the prologue for the story should be up soon, but I have a lot of projects to work on for school so we'll see. Oh and the outline for the bio can be found here: amriah . deviantart art / Character – Personality – Creator – 86634391 , just without the spaces. Thanks for reading!


	2. Prologue

Here's the prologue, this is basically just a run through of Juliet and Jacks friendship and I guess some explanation as to why she wasn't with him when he first started looking for the Shen gong wu. Anyway here you go!

~ #$%^&* oh what a beautiful bird I am *&^%$# ~

Prologue

_(November 12, 2001. Age: 5 years old)_

A young boy sits under the shade of a tree in the school playground; all the other children run around and play with each other while the boy sits by himself. The other children always ignore the boy, though some of the bolder boys tease and ridicule him. Because this boy is different from all the others, his hair is white like snow with skin to match while his eyes are a brilliant red. Though his appearance isn't the only thing different about him, he is extraordinarily intelligent, a genius even as his teacher has said. But because of that the other children avoid him and he is all alone.

"Hello" a soft voice pipes up from near the boy.

It's the new girl from England, with a warm smile that lights up her whole face, shiny red- gold hair, and sparkling blue eyes she's the prettiest girl he's ever seen, but why is she talking to him? Haven't the others told her he's a freak? Can't she see that herself? But that doesn't seem to matter to her as she sits down next to him under the tree.

"Mind if I sit here with you?" she asks quietly. He finds himself shaking his head and her smile widens.

"My name's Juliet, what's yours?"

"Jack, Jack Spicer" he finds himself murmuring through his shock.

"Well Jack, do you want to be my friend?"

"Why?" Jack is surprised and suspicious; no one ever wants to be his friend. Juliet just shrugs.

"Mummy says I need to make friends and everyone else is too… ordinary and boring" Jack blinks his red eyes at her; she wants him to be different? No one else wants him to be different. He smiles, just a little at her.

"Okay" she beams at him as the teacher calls them back inside to continue class. She grabs his hand after they stand and begin walking back inside.

"Jack, I have a feeling this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship." Jack found himself agreeing with her.

"Yeah I think so too"

_(March 9, 2003. Age: 7 years old)_

"Jack you could do amazing things, you could hold the world in your hand if you just tried." Jacks second grade teacher had said to him after class causing jack to be in deep thought as he was driven home with Juliet.

"I could hold the whole world Jewels! All of it!" he later said to Juliet when they arrived at her house and were seated comfortably in her room.

"Jacks you could do just about anything once you set your mind to it" Juliet replies as she finishes up her homework.

"But Jewels think about it! If I ruled the world, no! If WE ruled the world, what we could do!" Jack exclaims excitedly.

"We? Jack to rule the world is no what I want, I just want to live in it" Juliet says

"Well how about this then; I'll be the evil boy genius and you will be my neutral party!" Juliet considers it for a moment while jack grins at her.

"Hm… works for me, besides 'Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius' has a nice ring to it don't you think?" she grins at him. Jack returns her grin and pounces on her into a hug.

"I knew you'd see it my way!" Juliet laughs turns the hug into a playful tussle

"Yeah yeah sure Spicer"

_(March 25, 2003. Age: 7 years old)_

"Jewels look what grandmother sent me!" Jack says excitedly as he bounds into the den of her house.

"Just come right in then Jackie" Juliet's older brother Dean mumbles as he ruffles Jacks white hair while walking into the den after Jack. Jack pouts at the older boy and fixes his hair as Juliet looks up from her sketchbook.

"What did she send you Jacks?" Jack shows her his helibot while bouncing on his toes in excitement.

"She says it's for if I ever get into a pinch and need to get away quickly, what with my newly evil lifestyle." Juliet stands from the couch and peers at the helibot before grinning.

"Well then let's get to teaching you to fly then, huh?"

"You are the best"

"I know, now let's go" she says before grabbing Jacks hand and dragging him outside.

"Try not to injure yourselves!" Dean calls from his place on the couch.

_(July 19, 2004. Age: 8)_

"Jack, Mummy's making us move back to England!" Juliet sobs when he opens the front door to let her in.

"W-what? Y- you're leaving?" Jack asks, shocked. Juliet nods letting out a small sob as she hugs Jack.

"It's not fair! Dean gets to stay here to go to college and mummy says I can't stay with him!" she clings to him as they make their way to jacks workshop/ the basement.

"You'll be able to visit right?" he asks still partially in shock, but relaxes a bit when she nods.

"Yes, Mummy says I can visit you every now and then and that you can come see us whenever you aren't in school"

"When do you leave?"

"The end of this month"

"So soon?!"

"Yes, they didn't know how to tell me until now. I'm sorry Jack" she apologizes

"It's not your fault; we'll stay in touch right?" Jack gives her a weak smile.

"Right." She returns it.

"…I'm going to miss you"

"Don't tell me that! I'll start to cry again!"

"Sorry, sorry"

"I love you jack"

"I know, birdy, I know" they share a sad smile.

_(December 11, 2006. Age: 10)_

"I can't believe mother made us sign up for these!" Jack complains as he and Juliet slip again and fall onto the ice again.

"Come on jack! Chin up! You never know you might need this someday!" Juliet laughs as the shakily stand up again.

"What evil boy genius needs to know how to figure skate!" Jack exclaims causing Juliet to laugh and for them to fall again.

_(June 18, 2008. Age: 12)_

"So you know my evil idol?" Jack starts only to hear Juliet snort over the phone.

"_Which one?"_

"No need to be snippy"

"_There is always a need to be snippy Jacks"_ Jack rolls his eyes; he can practically hear the eyebrow rise.

"Anyway, so I met Chase Young!" he exclaims

"_Isn't he supposed to be a myth?"_

"Well he's not! He's very real and very cool and a little violent, but whatever he's evil right?"

"_Wait what? Violent? Jack did he hurt you?"_ Protectiveness is now a thing you can physically feel through a phone now it seems to Jack.

"Not badly, but anyway so Chase Young…." He goes on to tell Juliet everything he knows about Chase young. To which she patiently listens to.

_(October 9, 2011. Age: 15 years old)_

"_So I might have met someone" _Juliet confesses to Jack over the phone as he tinkers with making his jackbots a bit stronger.

"You what! Who is he! Or she whichever, not judging you"

"Her names Estella, she's older than us but she's fantastic Jacks" Juliet lets out a happy sigh, which causes Jack to smile.

"That's great to hear Jewels; I'll have to meet her sometime."

"Well duh! I need my best friend's opinion!" Jack laughs.

"Yeah yeah, so tell me about her" Juliet then proceeds to explain everything she knows about Estella to Jack, her tone showing how absolutely love struck she is.

_(May 15, 2013. Age: 17 years old)_

Jack checks his voicemail after another humiliating defeat at another xiaolin showdown; he has one missed call from Juliet.

"_Hey Jacks, I'm moving back close to live with my brother…. I- I don't have anything keeping me here anymore, E- estella ended it. It's bad Jackie. Anyway by the time you get this I'll probably be on a plane, s- so see you soon Jacks. Bye"_ from the sound of the message Juliet had been or still was crying, it worried Jack but at the same time he was ecstatic because Jewels was finally coming back.

"I guess I'll see her soon and judge it from there" Jack mumbles to himself as he goes to fix his jackbots and wait for Juliet to call.

~ #$%^&* oh what a beautiful bird I am *&^%$# ~

There we go, Reviews are appreciated and pairing votes or suggestions are welcome as well! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon but we'll see. Thanks for reading!


End file.
